


Romantic Surprise

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Candle Lit Bath, First Time Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, No Further Chapters, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romantic Sam Winchester, Sexual Body Massage, Short & Sweet, Teasing, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, candle lit dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, Romance, Love, Porn w/a Plot, Zero AngstTop!Sam, Bottom!Dean, 1st Time Bottom DeanSUMMARY: Sam and Dean went on a hunts in the opposite direction. Sam returned to the bunker first. He finds out Dean's hunt is tougher than usual. He decides to surprise his brother with a romantic evening. A hot candle lit bath, dinner by candle light and then the bedroom. Dean ends up giving Sam a little surprise of his own. [This work is complete. No further chapters will be added.]





	Romantic Surprise

[Dean's POV]

  
"It wasn't even freakin vamps Sam! It was three guys kidnapping women, raping them and then tearing out their throats to make it look like vamps."

"Did you kill them?"

"I had to! They tried to kill me when I found their hideout. I've never seen anything more disgusting. Well, I have, but not from humans. The's guys were human. I'm serious when I say I'd rather fight the monsters. At least monsters kill to feed or survive. Freakin humans! Ugh, I need a shower."

"You almost home?"

"Yeah. Have to stop for gas."

"Well hurry. Dinner's almost ready."

"Will do."

~~~~~~~~~~

 

As soon as I walk through the door, Sam greets me with a smile and a kiss. He takes my duffle bag and tells me to go wash up.

I go to my room and grab fresh clothes then head to the showers. The bathroom is lit with candles and smells like lavender. I see the tub is full of hot water and bath salts. I get undressed and step into the shower to clean the blood off before stepping into the tub of hot water. I lay down in the tub and relax my sore muscles.

Sam comes in. "How're you feeling?"

I grin with my eyes still closed. "Better."

He sits beside the tub and starts rubbing my shoulders. "You're going to make me sleepy."

He tilts my chin up and kisses me. Ever so soft and gentle are his lips against mine that I open my eyes. I see him looking at me. His eyes exploring my face. He asks, "Hungry?"

I nod. I'm so hungry Sammy. You have no idea.

"For food Dean." He grins and stands up.

I grab his hand and pull him toward me. I'm sitting up in the tub as I unfasten his belt and then lower his pants enough to pull out his hard cock.

He gasps. "Dean." I stroke him some before I move the head of his cock over my lips slowly. "Dinner's going to burn. I need to pull it from the oven."

I reluctantly release him. He takes his clothes off and leaves the room.

He returns quickly. "Okay. Where were we?"

I get out of the tub. Water dripping off of me. Sam looks at me like he wants to eat me. "I'm right here Sammy." I stroke my hardness. "Do to me whatever you want."

I watch him stroke his own long, hard cock. He pinches his right nipple and moans. "Turn around and touch your toes."

Odd request, but okay. I do as he asks.

"That's it. Spread your legs more."

I do and turn my head to watch Sam. He's jerking off to the sight of my ass. My cock is hanging low between my legs while I'm bent forward.

He kneels behind me and I feel his tongue against my hole. "Sam." He holds my hips with his hands like a vise and gives me pleasure like I've never felt before. I had no idea that part of my body was this sensitive or could give me this much pleasure the way he's doing it right now. He reaches up and strokes my cock. I'm pushing back on him so I don't fall forward. "You're going to make me cum."  
I'm breathing heavy and can feel my orgasm building. He doesn't stop. He grips my right ass cheek firmly and his wicked tongue keeps working it's magic.

He pulls my cock into his mouth and that does it for me. "Fuck! Uhhh!" I cum with my hands on the ground and my knees buckle. Sam sucks every bit of cum from my throbbing cock. I hear him moan as if the taste of my cum was something he was dying for.

My cock leaves his wet mouth with a pop as he stands up and pulls my almost limp body up into his arms. His hand caresses my face. "How do you feel?"

I have this goofy grin I only get after having amazing sex. "Like I'm yours."

He smiles. "I meant do you physically feel more relaxed?" He kisses me.

I hug him with my fingers in his hair. "It only takes this right here to relax me. What you just did took me to another level. I don't have a care in the world except you." I kiss his neck.

"After dinner you can care for me." He leans back and looks into my eyes. His eyes are dilated and look so blue.

"You know I will." I kiss him. My tongue and his moving perfectly together. He and I always do things perfectly together.

~~~~~

 

After dressing, I walk into the library. I find a table completely set up for a romantic dinner. A gold center cloth across the table with a large vase full of red roses in the center. There has to be 30 roses. On each side of the vase are 3 white candles of various size that he has lit. (The room itself is dim.) Rose pedals decorate the gold cloth. There's really nice dishes. Gold rimmed white plates and bowls. A fruit salad. Wine glasses and a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice chilling. The room smells like roast beef.

I smile as Sam comes to the table with a pot roast. I tell him, "You're spoiling me."

He sets the pan down on a trivet. "Who said this is for you? Maybe I'm expecting someone else." He winks and has a wicked grin.

I laugh.

He wraps me in his arms. "I wanted to do something special for you."

I move his hair from his brow. "I have no words Sam." His eyes are glistening. I kiss him.

He presses his cheek to mine for a moment before we sit down to eat.

I hold his hand through dinner. The meat is so tender, you don't need a knife. The white wine he chose went perfectly with the meal. Everything was perfect.

Then he brought out the pie.

"Oh Sammy. This pie looks awesome!"

"I bought it from a professional baker with you in mind. It's half apple and half cherry." He sets plates down and hands me the knife. The crust is so flaky. The top is decorated with leaves. It's almost too pretty to eat. I said almost. Of course I cut a slice that has both flavors. Sam cuts his own piece.

The first bite is like heaven. "Oh my god!"

"Right?!" Sam's smiling.

"You did really good Sammy." I take another bite and talk with my mouth full. "This is to die for!"

He shakes his head at my choice of words as he takes a bite. He looks at me. "Damn! You're right."

We finish our pie and clean things up together. I steal kisses from him and grab his ass every so often.

We're putting dishes away and he pins me against the counter to kiss me good and proper. He's so hard for me. I rub my palm against the front of his jeans as he kisses me. He gasps. "I need you Dean."

We hurry up and finish with dishes and head for my bedroom. Sam takes my hand and pulls me toward his room instead.

His room has candles lit everywhere. The smell of warm apple pie. A few rose pedals on the bed. I notice massage oils on the nightstand. Soft music is playing. "This is nice Sam."

I kiss him slowly while undoing his belt and pants. He unbuttons my shirt. I pull his pants and underwear down and kneel to start sucking on his hard cock. He tastes so good to me. I'll never tire of licking, sucking or tasting him.

He moans as he removes his shirts. "So good Dean."

I pause a moment to remove my shirts. I return to giving my brother pleasure right away. He moves his hips and is soon fucking the back of my throat. I gag some, but it's okay. I love seeing his reaction to how good it feels.

"Damn. So good." He pants out as he backs away. He bends over and kisses me while standing me up. He unbuckles my belt and takes off my pants. He rubs his hand over my hard cock still sheathed within my underwear. His soft lips press against my collarbone giving me chills.

"Sammy."

He slides his hand inside my underwear and I gasp as his hand encases my shaft. His lips press against mine and I'm lost to him. I hold his face in my hands and kiss him with all my heart.

We part with a gasp. I move my hands down to his neck. He removes my underwear. He smiles. "Go lay on your stomach."

I smile hoping he'll do some more of what he did earlier. That was awesome! I wipe away the rose pedals from the bed and lay on my stomach.

He kneels on the bed beside me. I watch him pick up one of the bottles of oil. He pours some on my back. It's warm. I look at the nightstand and notice a heating pad under the bottles. Nice!

Sam rubs the oil into my shoulders and back. Oh... my... god... "I so needed this." The fragrance of warm vanilla mixes well with the apple pie fragrance.

His strong hands work my muscles perfectly. Especially my lower back that's starting to bother me as I age. I won't tell him though. "Uhhhh! Yessss! S'goood."

He uses more oil and rubs my legs and arms. He then rubs my ass.

He smirks. "You have the most perfect ass."

I don't say anything to that. What can I say?

Sam spreads my cheeks and I relax. I feel him rub his oil slicked fingers over my hole. He just circles it and teases. It feels so good. I'm panting. "I want to feel you inside me Sam."

"Are you sure?" He presses a finger inside me and I moan.

"Yeah. I've never done that and I want to feel it."

He moves his finger against my prostate. "You feel that?"

I lift my ass toward his finger. I'm breathing faster. "Uh huh. It feels good."

He inserts a second finger. Still rubbing that same spot. I'm grinding my cock against the mattress. I moan, "Sam."

He fucks me with his fingers and it feels really good. I'm gripping the sheets. "Please Sammy. I need you."

He adds another finger. He's stretching me. I watch him stroking his own cock while stretching me. "I've dreamed of doing this Dean. Ever since I was a teenager. I've been in love with you my whole life."

I touch his arm. "Make love to me Sammy. Show me how good this can be."

"Get on all fours."

I do as he asks. He strokes my very hard cock. I moan and thrust into his fist.

He gets behind me and slowly presses his oil slick cock inside me.

It's not bad at first, but Sam's a big man. Once he's more than halfway in, I'm having a hard time breathing. "Stop!"

He stops. "You want me to..."

I grab his arm and wrap it around my torso. "Just wait a minute. Let me adjust."

He kisses my shoulder. His hand is over my chest. My heart is hammering. I lick my bottom lip. "Okay."

He moves, but backs up and then forward again. Slow at first and then faster. It starts feeling really good the more he moves. The longer we go the more I want it. "That's good Sammy. Faster."

He holds my hips and makes love to me for a while. Peppering me with kisses and touching me all over.

He has me lay on my back so he can see my face. From this angle he hits my prostate better.

I grip Sam's shoulder. "I'm cumming Sam!" I stroke my cock while Sam thrusts deep inside me.

"Dean! Nughhhh!" He cums inside me. I feel his hot mess hit my insides along with his thrusts. It's enough to send me over the edge.

"Fuck Sam!!" I cum on my stomach and hand while jerking myself.

Sam collapses on top of me. His cock still inside me. I wrap my legs around him and hold him in my arms. His hand moves to my hair. Mine moves to his. I kiss his temple.

I can't stop smiling. "That was perfect Sammy."

He moans. "I could sleep like this."

I laugh. "When you were little, you did. Of course we weren't like this, but you did sleep on my chest. I cherish those memories of when you were little. It makes loving you right now, like this, all the more wonderful."

He sits up and looks into my eyes. His are wet with tears. "I love you so much Dean."

"I couldn't love you more Sammy."

We get cleaned up and Sam cuddles into my arms. "Thank you for today Sammy. You have no idea what it means to me. To be loved by you this much."

"You're welcome. It made me happy to make you happy. Always remember that when you're happy, so am I. When you're sad, so am I. When you're angry, so am I. It's always been that way and will always be that way." He kisses me. "I can't stop telling you how much I love you."

I hold him tight. "You don't have to."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fiction. Your kudos and comments give me inspiration. I'd love to hear from you. ❤


End file.
